Ripcord
by propinatio
Summary: The plan was to get drunk with Ruby and only Ruby. Now with Regina and Kathryn tagging along how long until things get truly interesting? Probably after shots.


Emma had started her evening at Granny's while waiting for Ruby to finish. They'd happily chatted during down time, and then Regina Mills had walked in with Kathryn in tow. The women had nodded politely until somehow Emma was sitting with them, drinking and talking. And now here she was, sitting at a table at the Rabbit Hole with Regina and Kathryn.

Emma finished her beer with an over exaggerated sigh of content. Regina rolled her eyes even as Kathryn nudged her whispering 'behave.'

"Uh-oh." Emma said her eyes trained on Ruby who was talking to some guy at the bar.

"What is it?" Belle asked as they all turned to look. Regina and Kathryn saw nothing wrong a part from Ruby's wild gesticulation across her chest when the man wasn't looking.

"Maybe she has finally lost it?"

Emma burst out laughing even as she slid off the stool. "No, Regina. That's our 'ripcord'."

"Ripcord?" Regina scoffed sipping at her cider.

"Yeah. When we're chatting to someone who turns out to be a real creep or you just need to get away, you pull the ripcord. Like a parachute" Emma stated as Ruby shot a glare at Emma. "Well, that's my cue. Savior to the rescue."

Regina watched Emma with narrowed eyes as the woman walked over to Ruby. She couldn't stop the scowl from forming on her face as Ruby pulled Emma closer with an arm around her waist.

Kathryn watched the scene by the bar, with occasional glances toward Regina. "They're looking pretty close."

Regina hummed noncommittally sipping her drink, her eyes not leaving the blonde who seemed to mold into Ruby's side comfortably. She was jealous – she knew Kathryn new but would never say it – and she honestly had no right to be. Why would Emma care for her? Granted they were finally able to communicate without starting a war but that didn't classify as caring. Not in the way Emma seemed to care for Ruby at this moment.

She turned her eyes away when the women laughed as the man turned from the couple. Ruby pulled them back to the table, watching Kathryn place a warm hand on Regina's with a slight squeeze.

"What a dick!" Emma exclaimed as she sat with a sigh.

"Tell me about it." Ruby agreed eyeing Regina closely.

"What happened?"

"Wouldn't let up! Asked if I wanted a drink, when I had a full one in my hand, then wouldn't piss off!"

"So the ripcord?" Regina asked keeping her eyes on Ruby. Emma would be able to see through her in an instant. Like she always had.

"Oh yeah! Pretty genius. Just gotta catch Emma's eye then pull." Ruby said calmly mimicking the gesture as an explanation.

"And you use it any time?"

"Yup. With guys who are ugly, creepy, or just plain stalker-y weird." Ruby nodded sagely. "Although I doubt you'd need it."

"Why?" Regina asked, automatically on the defensive.

"You just give them that glare you were shooting Emma and they'll be running off with their tails between the legs!" Ruby laughed loudly. Kathryn chuckled along noting Regina's small blush as Emma looked at her incredulously. "I'm getting us shots!"

And before any one could stop her Ruby was off on her mission.

* * *

Regina had lost count of how many shots Ruby had kept sliding her way. If she didn't know better she would've thought the wolf had magic with how quickly there was a shot to replace one she'd just drained.

She couldn't stop the smile on her face at watching Ruby trying to show Kathryn how to 'club dance'. Kathryn was trying to follow Ruby's instructions but kept laughing every time Ruby growled at her for not doing it right. Even in her drunken haze she was glad to see Kathryn getting along with Ruby. Neither of them had many friends and the chances to relax and let loose were few and far between.

Emma was over by the dartboard yelling various encouragements and insults to the guys playing who had subjected her to a time out after almost stabbing one of them with a dart.

All in all Regina couldn't believe she was actually having fun. That was until the seat beside her was suddenly occupied. She tried out her patented glare on him but it obviously wasn't working when he smiled and started chatting.

Her eyes shot to the women on the dance floor, who were obviously too caught up in their wild movements to catch her eye. Sighing she turned to her present company.

"I'm Mark."

"I'm not interested."

"Aw come on, you don't even know me yet."

"I don't want to know you. That's the _point_." She looked back to the dance floor and cursed her friend for leaving her alone.

"Why can't we just chat?"

"Because…" Regina cast her eyes over to Emma who was surprisingly looking back at her with a questioning look. Regina glanced at Mark, who was talking enthusiastically about getting to know people and not looking her way, before she met Emma's eyes again and pulled the ripcord.

"Mark, I'm gay." She blurted out. Mark stopped mid sentence and narrowed his eyes.

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Super gay."

"You just saying that to get rid of me?"

"She saying what?" Emma asked bounding up to Regina's side and shooting Mark a glare.

"That she's gay." Mark stated looking between the two of them closely. "Oh. You're together." Emma couldn't stop the skeptical look toward Regina. Regina smirked wickedly and pulled Emma closer with a strong arm around her waist.

"Yup. We're gay." Regina said proudly as Emma blushed prettily.

"How long have you been together?" Mark asked watching Emma.

"Too long." Regina said ignoring Emma's affronted look. "I'm kidding, sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"Honey? Care bear?" Regina was enjoying this immensely as Emma tried to squirm away.

"Regina!" Emma yelped as she felt a hand reach down and squeeze her ass. "What the hell?"

"I just can't keep my hands off you, lover." Regina drawled licking her lips as she stared Emma down. She paid no mind to Mark who wandered off looking for another target.

"You can stop now. He's gone."

"What if I don't want to stop?"

Emma froze in her fidgeting. "What?"

"I don't want to pretend, Emma." Regina sighed dropping her arm from Emma.

"God." Emma whispered as she leant against the table. "If I knew I just had to get you drunk I would've done this ages ago!"

"What?"

"I like you." Emma said, fiddling with one of the coasters that were obviously never used.

"Emma."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

"You're so demanding." Emma smiled as she cupped Regina's cheek.

"Oh, that was a request. The demanding comes later." Regina smirked as Emma began leaning closer.

"Oh really? When?" Emma breathed as their foreheads touched.

"In the bedroom."

It took Ruby and Kathryn five seconds to see them making out in their darkened corner before high-fiving and turning back to their dance.

And then it only took five more minutes before Regina and Emma were kicked out of the bar due to inappropriate behavior.

* * *

**AN: I dunno how I feel about this. Got the ripcord idea from Faking It (it could basically be a SQ high school au).**

**The power went down last night and it only just came back, ugh. Hope you liked it.**

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
